


four-letter word

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Patrick Brewer, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Twyla pulls Patrick aside for a quick chat following Rose Apothecary's first open mic night.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	four-letter word

**Author's Note:**

> because i promised you guys more of them and i am a person of my word <3 also, i have been thinking non-stop about these two since i got a good chunk of twitter on board with the patrick/twyla besties agenda HEHE

"Patrick!" Twyla exclaims, putting a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from his discussion with Ronnie. "That was... amazing. I am seriously _blown_ away. I had no idea you could sing!"

He relaxes his eyebrows, bowing his head and directing his grin towards David. "Do you think _he_ thought the same?" Patrick lifts up his head, fiddling with his hands as he meets Twyla's eyes.

Twyla puts her hands atop Patrick in an attempt to soothe his nervousness. She rubs her thumb in small circles on the backside of his palm in an attempt to comfort her friend. "Look at him right now," Patrick turns his head towards David, Twyla following suit. He's sitting in the corner with Mrs. Rose, the same dimple-popping smile he exhibited after their first kiss.

It seems like an eternity ago, their birthday dinner "date", but he can't help how _right_ he feels.

When David catches them staring, he brings a hand up to wave slightly, a brush creeping up his neck as he redirects his gaze towards the floor, shuffling his feet in the process.

"He _loved_ it, and I can promise you that."

Patrick crosses his arms over his chest, tapping a finger on the opposite elbow as he takes another glance over towards David. "I think I love him."

"You think?" She teases, eliciting a roll of Patrick's eyes.

He clears his throat, correcting his previous statement. "I love him. I've known for weeks I just haven't... told anyone."

"Who?" Twyla giggles, thankful their relationship allows for subtle joking like this. Patrick curls his lips, laughing along with her for a moment. "Thank you for telling me that, I'm happy you've found the one; don't let him go anywhere."

He pulls her in for a quick embrace. "I won't." She leaves him with another one of her infamous Twyla Sands smiles as he makes his way over to engage in conversation with another patron. 

As much as he loves Twyla, he quite literally spilt his heart open for her already and God knows what else he'd admit if he kept talking to her. She understands, though, sending him a quick wink before grazing the sales floor of the Apothecary. 


End file.
